efvegegfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Writing Wiki's Staff Meeting: 1
Okay, so I was originally planning on doing this when Leo's wifi came back, but I got the brilliant idea of having it just last until we make final decisions. Aka, until we agree upon everything, whether we agree to do it, or not to do it, this staff meeting won't edit. Because of this, I was all of you should check this at least once every two days, if you want to get your opinion heard. Also, in case Leo has to wait for another two weeks (she said she should get it back within the next two days (as of this being published)), we will not implement anything until she has said her piece. So now then, all of you have been given complete staff rights (B'crat and all), and I trust you all not to mess around with this wiki at it's basics, but other than that, you may use this wiki as a sandbox - a testing place of sorts for coding and the ilk. Okay, so below this, I will list the things that I would like for us to discuss in Heading 2. There will also be a place called Other, where you can post your own ideas (if you think it does not belong in the other topics, that is). This Other spot will be in Heading 2, list your ideas in Heading 3 please. So, onto my ideas: New/Revamped Rules page So, I was thinking we can add in some cool coding and junk to it. Stormy, since Ducky left, we have no coding gurus, I don't think any of us are good enough at it to do this (if so, please speak up). I know you are friends with a Roboflight and Jetfeather on WFW, who are very good with coding (I stalk, you guys should know this by now xD). Do you think you could get them to help us out with the coding? If not, that's fine, but I think it would be worth a try. Also, I was thinking about adding some new rules, specifically for drama and leaving. If someone leaves, their stuff is either deleted or put up for adoption. If it's put up for adoption, anyone can adopt it, including the leaving user if they come back. However, if it is deleted, we are not to restore the page. Also, about drama. I think we should have a court of sorts. This will be worked upon later, but I would like your guys opinions on it now. We, by that I mean myself mainly, with your input, would rewrite the rules. They, aside from additions, would be the same, just written to be easier to understand. That's about it for this subject from me... so on to number two! :I can do basic coding, but beyond that, I'm of little help; sorry. I'm better at fiddling. And anyway, what did you have in mind for it? I don't think we need to go overboard on the templates and things. :I think that we should always put things up for adoption over deleting them. As a writing wiki I believe we should try not to delete good writing when someone else could be more than willing to take it on. I do, however, suggest that if there is a chance that a user may return, we should keep a copy of the original - maybe on a user sub page(s) - so that they can choose to continue if they return. :I understand where you're coming from on a court, but I think in a small community like ours, a court would be more trouble than it's worth and could even be the source of more issues than it solves. I would not disregard the idea altogether, but I think with a wiki of our size where we're all friends, it is best to keep with, what I suppose is a variation of a monarchy and let the admins make the final decisions. Leo Laufeyson 18:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing too overboard, just like, maybe one of those... umm... not sliders... TABS! Some of those, and borders and stuff. Not too much, just enough to make it look nice. :Well yes, but most people when they leave want there stuff deleted, and from past terrible expeciences, they'll pitch a bitch if you tell them no. I would like to never delete anything, but most of the time I do it just so I won't have to put up with even more crap. As for the keeping of deleted stories, that would be up for the person who's leaving to keep up with it. If they don't keep up with it, then tough shit for them. :Okay, It was just an idea :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Uh, new coding sounds good but to a certain extent, we already have the basics and shouldn't go overboard. (like what Tawny said) Court sounds good as well. But the only flaw I see with it is the need for an immediate decision and, like, two people only available for a meeting. Okay. That's it. I think. [[User:Honeyrose34|'Efvegeg']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' is such a well-thought out name']] 22:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I know, and like I've said, I don't plan on going overboard, just a a few borders and such x3 and I don't we're going to do the court just yet x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:26, September 5, 2013 (UTC) More in depth story types. So I know we have Fan Fictions, Original Story, and the such, but do you think we should add categories (which would mandatory of course) that further explain the piece? Such as: Drama; One-shot; Action-Adventure, and the kind? I know several other writing wikis do such, and for users who come from there, it would make it easier for them to adjust, and it would also just help all of us, so we could know more info about the story before even reading it! These would be called something other than Story Types, maybe Story Genres? :I think this is a wonderful idea. It would have to be genres, and I think we should go for the 'basic' ones, like fantasy, sci-fi, action, horror, comedy, crime, one-shot and maybe more if you wanted. Perhaps, for fanfiction, we could also have categories like Doctor Who fanfiction, Warriors fanfiction, Avengers fanfiction, Other fanfiction and stuff so that there weren't just genres for the OS's; and we could se what the most common fanfcitions are written about. Leo Laufeyson 19:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Everything is good, except the fanfics one. There are just ''so many things you could make a fanfic on, that most of the categories would have like, one series/story on it, which defeats the purpose of having them, if they don't help organize shiz x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :PERFECT. Uh, I don't think we should worry about fanfic categories just yet. [[User:Honeyrose34|'Efvegeg']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|''' is such a well-thought out name']] 22:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:26, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Staff Hours Okay, so these would be general hours on which we would be on the wiki. It would be located on it's own page, maybe a sub-page or sub-section of the rules, and on each staff members pages (only, on staff member pages, it would be only you, so I wouldn't have Honey's and mine, just mine). I would make a general template, that each of you could personalize, to an extent (as long as it could be read by most everyone.) This could help the regular users by knowing who to ask their questions (which we should all be able to answer since we're staff), depending on what time it is. I would go into more detail, but until we agree on it, I don't want to waste the time x3 :I think this is a good idea, especially for me with timezones and the like. I think we would have to use a standard time zone, like EST (and maybe GMT as well for the sake of us Europeans). I think it would be easiest to set the templates up in the way of :"Leopardclaw is a staff member. She is willing to answer any of your questions! The best time to contact Leopardclaw in is between the times of 5pm and 11pm (GMT) / 12pm and 6pm (EST). If she is not likely to be avaliable now, why not try another staff member?" :It would probably be less rough than that but whatever. Leo Laufeyson 19:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that was what I was going to do, just on the template x3 (and I don't mean an actual template, just like, a fill out form.. so uh, yeah, I'm not making any sense x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Character page So the title says it all x3 If we agree upon this, we can go into rules more, put it would have it's own Story Type, or Character Page. One rule I want us to have from the beginning however, is a max of two pictures per char. page. I don't care what the picture is, as long as it follows general picture rules, but there must be a limit of two per page. :I personally don't believe in making character pages, because I see it as you should be able to create a character in a story without the need of a page explaining their life, and if it's a fanfiction then unless there are a ton of OC's then the characters should be well known anyway. I understand why some make them, in order to create a simple way of looking at their characters, but I personally don't and won't. Leo Laufeyson 19:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well the page wouldn't be for creating the character, it would give an over-view of the character. Like, you give a desc. of what the chararter did in each book and that kinda stuff. You could also do abilities, weapons/items, that kinda stuff. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) More story page templates We could have, if it's alright with you Leo, templates like they do on WSW, link here obviously, we'd modify it to our needs, but otherwise, it's self explanitory. :That would be a-ok with me, but personally I don't believe we need any more story templates. Maybe if we implement the genres, we could have a genres box but other than that I don't think we need anything else. Unless you mean compacting all the templates into one, which probably would look smarter but would be a monumental task seeing as we now have 738 pages, and each of those that is a story would need it's templates replacing. Leo Laufeyson 19:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we could just redirect all of the other templates to the General template, and then just put the mega-info template under the name of General Template. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Other Conclusion So yeah, I'm done now. Most of this is not set in stone, and I'm open to corrections and modifications, and total scrapping of ideas, I just want us to seriously discuss this to help further the wiki. As I said, everyone of you can (and should!) Comment. That's about it. I hope we can make some strides in helping the wiki! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ''']] 02:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC)